Raichi Li
Li Raichi is the daughter of''' Li Tenmon' and a practitioner of the Drunken Fist of the Eight Immortals. Background She grew up in a poor lifestyle and takes on assassinations to pay for her family. She spent 3 years training in Japan as part of 'YOMI to earn money. Appearnce Raichi is a young short girl with long bright pink hair down to her waist that she has tied up in two pigtails and green eyes. She wears a tight red battle outfit when she fought Kenichi when she's labeled as Spark that has shoulder blades and knee-pads giving her a type of skater appearance and has gloves. For casual wear to look more normal, she's has been seen in a light yellow top and a green miniskirt and sandles. Personality When she first met Kenichi, she showed to be a kind and cheerful person and a bit playful. Like Kenichi, Raichi loves flowers and was interested on how Kenichi new so much about it. In battle, Raichi was originally very aggressive and brutal in combat, showing no mercy to Kisara or the other member of Shinpaku Alliance. She was also quiet, rarely speaking unless she choose to. She can also be taunting, making fun of Kisara for having small breasts compared to Miu. She is also insulted that Kenichi wouldn't hurt her due to her being a girl, stating it shouldn't matter in a fight. However, unlike her father, she doesn't desire to kill others and only wants to end things peacefully and only knock out her enemies. When Kenichi tried to end things peacefully due to him seeing how kind she is deep down from their time from before, Raichi, moved by his compassion, sheds tears of sadness over her situation of having to kill him and choose to give up revealing that deep down she doesn't want to kill others and is forced to thanks to YOMI. After her fight with Kenichi, Raichi has become much nicer and friendly and more helpful such as helping Kenichi and Miu take out the bomb on the ship where Diego was fighting. Also, she seems to have developed a crush on Kenichi, such as blushing around him and grabbing his arm after the fight, causing Miu to get jealous. Synopsis Spark Arc Raichi first appears outside the Shinpaku building and meets '''Kenichi, who was watering the plants. Later she is seen alongside her father discussing plans to take on Ryonzapaku and the strongest disciple. She later appears again in her battle outfit fighting against the Shinpaku Alliance, defeating the lesser members fairly quickly but is then challenged against the commanders. She fights first against Kisara since they are both women and during the fight she tears her shirt and taunts her for her small breasts. Later when Kisara 'seems to have the upper hand she gets serious and easily overpowered her. When 'Ukita tried to fight against her she stopped him by squeezing between his legs. Her next opponent was''' Siegfried, who tried to fight her since both of them use styles that can't be readed. During the middle of their fight one of the Shinpaku members tried to trap her in one of their traps but she easily broke out and almost killed Siegfried, who got distracted by the debris. Luckily, Kenichi showed up in time to fight her. During her fight with Kenichi she launched numerous attacks but Kenichi managed to counter all of them without even hurting her. When their fight started to get serious Kenichi mimicked Ma Kensei's movements and manged to catch her but she later broke free and then took off her helmet to reveal her true identity. She then changed her movement to low altitude attacks and easily overwhelmed Kenichi due to her small size. After hearing Kenichi's belief she started to fall against his counters and got caught twice. Still she tried to continue fighting even going as far as to try to break her arm to get free of Kenichi's grip. Upon the second release she managed to catch Kenichi by the neck but couldn't bring herself to kill him. This greatly angered her father who tried to step in and kill Kenichi himself. When her father came he slaped her witch knocked her out and when she woke up she thought Kensei Ma was going to kill her father and wanted them to stop fighting. Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc Later, during the fight between Ma Kensei and Diego Carlo and Renka and Rachel, Raichi boards Diego's ship to protect her first client. She meets up with Kenichi and '''Miu and helps them to fight off Diego's guards and attempts to deactivate the bomb on board of the ship. It is also revealed that she harbors personal feelings for Kenichi, such as telling Miu that if she won't go after Kenichi, then she will, thus making Miu jealous and wonder if Kenichi is popular with girls. As Meatman arrives, the group fight him off only for their attacks to be inafective due to his large and fat body. However, as Kenichi tells Miu to focus on the bomb, he unleashes a powerful Mubyoshi on him and knocks him down and Raichi is happy. However, they all panic since Miu accidently cut a wrong wire and the bomb is now going to blow up and as the Meatman gets up again, the elder arrives and defeats him easily and throws the bomb away. After Diego is defeated, Raichi remembers her client and is glad he's safe and she says her goodbyes to Kenichi and Miu saying it was nice seeing them again. Abilities Having been trained in Chinese Kenpo for a long time, Raichi is a very strong opponent for her age. So much that she was able to easily overwhelm the Shinpaku main members such as Kisara, Ukita and even Siegfried with ease. Even against Kenichi she was able to put up a good fight and give him a hard time (though this was due to his refusal to hurt women). Due to her size, she's very agile and able to outmaneuver her enemies with ease. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Raichi is very fast, capable of keeping up with Kenichi for most of their fight and even cause Kisara and Siegfried unable to keep up with her. She's even capable of using her roller skates to move faster and not lose her balance in the slightest. *'Enhanced Reflexes: Raichi is very flexable for her size, making her very capable to escape most of Kenichi's holds on her and counter with a punch or kick. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Despite her small and meek size, Raichi has shown some considerable strength for her age. She was able to deliver powerful blows to the Shinpaku Alliance and even able to give Meatman some injuries despite his large size. She's even able to lift a grown man with little difficulty such as on Diego's ship she took down a guard with no effort. 'Battle Log 'Present Battle' Vs 6 gang members (won) Vs Kisara (won) Vs Ukita (won) Vs Siegfried (won) Vs Kenichi (Lose) Vs 2 members of Diego's men (won) 'Team Battle's' With Kenichi and Miu vs Ship Guards (won) With Kenichi and Miu vs Meatman (won) 'Trivia' *Raichi is one of Four girls that are in Love with Kenichi. The other three are Miu, Renka and Izumi.. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:YOMI Category:Disciple Category:Female Category:Li Family Category:Dou Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Characters Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category:Expert Category:Kisara's Rivals Category:Chichouken Usres